ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: UNO
MISSION: UNO (Malay: MISI: UNO) is the twelfth episode of Agent Ali. It airs in 13th January 2017 on TV3. Synopsis Uno has hacked into M.A.T.A. headquarters and his only mission is to capture Ali! Plot Ali slowly opens his eyes. He sees Rizwan, Comot, Jenny and General Rama. He realizes that he is back at M.A.T.A.. However, General Rama speech interput by Uno to give Ali. Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Uno **Rizwan **Jenny **Dos **Trez *Minor characters: **General Rama **Comot **Bakar **Wak Musang **Dr. Ghazali (mentioned only) **Viktor Ong (mentioned only) **Alicia (mentioned only & only seen in Ali's phone) **Dayang (Flashback only) **Zain (Flashback only) **Ganz (Flashback only) Trivia *This episode focuses on the villain Uno, hence, its title "MISSION: UNO". *Days before the release of this episode, the profile, timeline and post pictures of Agent Ali Facebook page are edited to have red static, similar to Uno's video appearance. **The profile and timeline pictures get more distorted in Thursday, a day before the premiere. *A short video of Uno asking "How are you, agents?" is released on Agent Ali Instagram and Facebook page. **It is also used in the episode. *Some posts on Agent Ali Facebook have binary codes. When they are decoded, they tell the predicament that M.A.T.A. is having in this episode. The list are as followed: **"3 HARI LAGI" (3 Days More) **"SAFEHOUSE KE HQ! SAFEHOUSE KE HQ!" (Safehouse to HQ! Safehouse to HQ) **"SAFEHOUSE KE HQ, KAMI DISERANG MUSUH" (Safehouse to HQ, we are attacked by enemy) **"AKTIFKAN SISTEM PERTAHANAN MAKSIMUM" (Activate Maximum Defense System) **"KECEMASAN! KECEMASAN! TOLONG! HELLO? HELLO" (Emergency! Emergency! Help! Hello? Hello) *Some of the sentences decoded from the binary codes given in Agent Ali Facebook page are used in this episode. **"SAFEHOUSE KE HQ! SAFEHOUSE KE HQ!" by Jenny **"AKTIFKAN SISTEM PERTAHANAN MAKSIMUM" by Rizwan **"KECEMASAN! KECEMASAN! TOLONG! HELLO? HELLO" by Ali *This is the second episode to occur outside of school times, the first being MISSION: COMOT. *This is the first episode to air on Friday the 13th. 'Allusion' There are many references to James Bond Golden Eye: *Djinn's sentence "Why we toppled all those traitor, undermined all those agent" and "The agent went to work for agency whose betrayal" to Rizwan. Both of the quotes are similar to those stated by Alec Trevelyan. *Djinn looks like Alec Trevelyan because they both have scarred face. *Jenny stops Ali to activate the override mode and she said "I don't do this". This is a reference to James attempts to kill Alec but the tranquilizer dart hit James and he fainted. Alec's last words are "For England, James." 'Spoilers!' *Uno is revealed to be Djin, the head of the INVISO pillar in M.A.T.A. and the mentor of Rizwan, who was presumed dead after the other M.A.T.A. agents left him and the explosion occurred on where he was. *Uno wants the I.R.I.S. so that he can destroy M.A.T.A. and its agents after thinking that they are traitors since they left him for dead. *Jenny is revealed to be the actual traitor in M.A.T.A. *The end credits are red instead of blue, and the music used is the villains' tone. *After the episode, the profile and timeline pictures of Agent Ali Facebook are replaced by Uno's pictures. Gallery Rizwan Look To The Ali.jpg Comot Look To The Ali.jpg Jenny Look To The Ali.jpg Jenny And Ali.jpg Rizwan Telling The Truth.jpg What?!.jpg Dos run.jpg Uno look to the rizwan.jpg Dos look to the djin.jpg Dos uno aaron trez and rizwan.jpg Uno Aaron Trez Dos walking into Bunker.jpg Rizwan and Uno.jpg Buster Droid stand.jpg Ali look to the Buster Droid.jpg Ali look to The Jenny.jpg Alicia in the Phone.jpg Videos MISI UNO TV Promo Ejen Ali - Season 1 Soundtrack - "Maaf Ali ;)" Ejen Ali (Episod 12 Bhg 1) - Misi UNO Ejen Ali (Episod 12 Bhg 2) - Misi UNO Ejen Ali (Episod 12 Bhg 3) - Misi UNO Ejen Ali - Season 1 Soundtrack - "Pelajar Terbaik (Uno VS Rizwan)" Ejen Ali - Season 1 Soundtrack - "Uno's Arrival" id:MISI: UNO ms:MISI: UNO Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 1) Category:Videos